Friends No More
by VioletOD
Summary: Bella goes to the Cullen's after Edward doesn't call. The Cullen's are about to fight the wolves...but why?
1. Chapter 1

_SM owns everything as always this takes place somewhere in eclipse_

Bella POV

Edward just left and I was washing some clothes when the doorbell rang. I ran to get it, I opened it and smiled.

"Hey Jacob." I said as he stood in the doorway, he smiled.

"Hey Bells, I missed you." Jacob said picking me up in a big bear hug.

"I missed you too." I said. I walked back into the kitchen and started doing dishes.

"So how have you been?" he asked.

"Good, you?" I asked

"Alright I guess." He said. I looked over to him and he looked so sad. I walked over to him and gave him a big hug.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"It's okay." He replied. We sat down on the couch and we talked about stuff. I really missed my best friend. He told me about all the stuff Embry and Quil were up too I told him about Angela and Ben and Mike.

"That Mike kid has some serious problems." Jacob said. "He has no stomach all he does is puke."

"Stop it, I bet he came down with the flu that night." I said laughing.

"Yeah, that was a night." He said looking down. "I wished it all went back to how it use to be."

"Things happen for a reason." I said. I didn't want things to go back to how they were. I needed Edward and I couldn't survive without him, even if Jacob helped my pain a little it was always there.

"If you didn't forgive that stupid bloodsucker then everything would be fine."

"No, it wouldn't because I wouldn't be happy."

"You would be happy with me." Jacob said grabbing my face in his hands. I tried to squirm away. Jacob leaned his face closer to mine and then someone knocked on the door and I was saved. Jacob dropped his hands and I ran to the door. I opened it and saw a little pixie waiting.

"Finally." She said in her soprano voice. Then she just invited her self in and started going on and on about this dress she found for me that I would look great in. I followed her into the living room as she kept going. Then she sniffed the air and faced Jacob.

"Oh, you have company." Alice said.

"Yeah, she has company. So how about you go somewhere else you stupid little bloodsucker!" he said getting into Alice's face. I pushed in between them and I turned to Jacob.

"Don't talk to her that way!" I yelled. How dare he talk to her that way?

"If she would have never showed up here, you and I would be fine. It's that stupid little bitch's fault!" he said. I started. I tried to take a deep breath.

"LEAVE NOW!" I said through my teeth.

"Your really taking your friends side over your best friend?" Jacob asked skeptically.

"No." I said and Jacob smiled. "I'm taking my sister's side over yours." I said and his face dropped. He stalk out of the room. I turned around to Alice and she looked as if a werewolf hadn't had a go at her.

"Are you okay?" I asked and she shrugged.

"So like I was saying, this dress is amazing!" she squealed. I groaned. I had a feeling there was going to be more shopping. Alice and I sat on my couch as she tried to convince me to go to the mall. I declined confessing that I was going to go to Port Angelas and get Edward this CD he was talking about as a surprise for our date later.

"Ah, how cute. Well I'll go home then and leave you be, have fun." Alice kissed me on the cheek and then left. As I got in the shower I swear I heard someone scream.


	2. Chapter 2

Alice POV

I wonder if Bella will like the dress I picked out for her. As I was running I slowed down when I got a text message.

**From: Jazz**

**Hurry home please I miss you.**

**Love you**

I smiled, I missed him too even though it's only been an hour. I was about to start running when I heard something in the woods. I was about to listen harder when I was suddenly knocked to the ground. I tried to run but something dug into my skin and pulled me back. How is that possible?

I heard a growl; I knew exactly how that could be possible. I tried hitting but I missed I a claw scratch my stomach. Then I felt something hit my face. I was hit into the air and I flew into a tree. I rolled onto the ground and felt something hot my face again. Something was in my eyes and I couldn't see. I herd a tearing before I felt my arm being half torn off. I screamed so loud I didn't think that people in china didn't hear me. I felt myself fading. I heard a rough bark that sounded like a laugh.

Then I was left alone in the darkness. I didn't know if I was dying or if I was alive. I didn't know what time of day it was. I could barley hear anything. Then I heard voices in the distance.

"Alice?" I heard jasper calling.

"Are you sure that scream was her?" Edward called.

"I'm positive, I would know her anywhere." Jasper called.

"Alice can take car of herself." I heard Emmett call.

"Let's split up." I heard Edward call. Then I heard footsteps getting closer and then they stopped right in front off me. I couldn't see who it was but I sniffed the air it was Edward. I heard him gasp and then he was yelling to the others.

"EMMETT, get Jasper away from here!" Edward called. "Alice can you hear me?" he

asked frantically. I nodded.

"Why?" I heard Emmett come over to Edward then he gasped. I felt Edward trying to help me sit up but I felt too weak to do so. Edward wiped what ever was in my face away. I looked up and saw they're pained expression. I must be pretty broken.

"Get Jasper out of here now!" Edward ordered.

"Why?" Jasper said as he came into view. He stood as still as stone when he saw me then he rushed over to me. "Alice, what happened?" Jasper said anger seeping into his voice.

"Jazz." I said quietly I don't think I could say much. I felt too weak.

"Jasper she doesn't have allot of strength we need to get her to Carlisle right away." Edward spoke reading my mind. Jasper picked me up and then ran home. Carlisle gasped when he saw me. Jasper put me on the couch. Jasper was caressing my cheek. I saw Esme come into the room and gasped. She ran over to me and started patting my head. She bent down and kissed my forehead and then started patting my head again.

"Rose!" I heard Edward call. Rose came down the stairs and then her mouth dropped open when she saw me. "Who the hell did this to my sister!" she hissed.

"Rose calm down. What did happen though?" Carlisle asked as he inspected my wounds.

I ran over exactly what happened in my head and I heard Edward growl and his fist came into contact with the wall.

"What is it Edward?" Emmett asked.

"Alice was showing me what happened." He said as he cringed.

"WELL?" Jasper yelled.

"Shh." I said squeezing Jaspers hand. He looked at me with so much love it took my breath away if I was breathing but something was pressing against my lungs therefore I couldn't breathe.

"Something's pressing against her lung Carlisle." Edward stated. Wow who knew my brother's talent could be useful. I saw Edward smile at me, it looked forced. Carlisle touched my side and I screamed.

"Her rib is cracked and it's appearing to press on her lungs. The venom will eventually fix everything I'm sure." Then Carlisle lifted up my shirt and gasped. Esme whimpered. Everyone else growled. I looked down to see what they were looking at and I saw what they were looking at. I had a claw mark going across my stomach.

It started to burn and I started to thrash. I felt arms trying to hold me down but I wanted it out. It felt as if my insides where burning inside and out.

"The venom is starting to fix her wounds." Carlisle stated. I heard 4 growls. After about 30 minutes the pain hurt less. Then Rosalie spoke up.

"Why aren't we doing anything?" Rosalie said. "Those stupid dogs hurt my little sister!" she screamed.

"We don't exactly know if it was them—" Carlisle was about to say when Edward spoke up.

"I've seen Jacob in wolf form and that was him who hurt her! He's not going to get away with hurting my lil sister! Do you understand? Jacob will be tortured for what he did to her!" Edward yelled. Nobody said anything everybody was as flabbergasted as I was. I never knew he felt that way about me. Edward walked over and kneeled on the ground next to me. Edward took my hand.

"Of course I feel that way about you Alice, you're my lil sister, my best friend." He said and I leaned over and kissed his forehead.

"Alright I get some stuff ready for our adventure." Emmett said as he ran to get supplies. Rose went with hi. Jasper went over to me and kissed me.

"Don't go, I don't want you guys to get hurt." I said.

"We'll be fine." Jasper replied. I couldn't stand it if he got hurt or anyone else. "Esme, Carlisle you'll stay with her?" Jasper asked and they both nodded.

"I'll go get her a change of clothes." Esme said

"I'll come with you." Carlisle said and they left up stairs.

"We're ready." Emmett said he walked over and kissed my forehead. "Rest up little sis, we'll be back soon." He said and he left the door.

"You better rest up; we have allot of shopping to catch up on." Rosalie said and she left the door too.

"I love you." Jasper said as he kissed my lips and then he was out the door. Only Edward was left. Don't do this I thought. I don't want you getting hurt over something as little as me.

"As little as you? Jasper would go to hell and back and do it a million times gladly for you. As far as Emmett and Rosalie are concerned, no body hurts they're little sister and as far as I'm concerned…I don't know what I'd do without you." Edward said fiercely.

Just all of you stay safe.

"I promise." Edward said kissing my forehead. Edward sat there with me. I loved Edward so much, he was the best brother a girl could as for. He smiled as he read my thoughts. I sighed, the pain was almost gone, but I was worried for my family. I didn't want them to get hurt. I question just came to mind as I thought about the wolves.

"What are you going to say to Bella?" I asked.

"Either Bella will understand or she won't, but I can't let him go unpunished. Bella can hate me all she wants; you've been there for me, now it's my turn." Edward said. Well this day was going to be interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

Bella POV

When I got back from Port Angela's I waited and waited fro Edward but he didn't show. Edward was never late, so I called him but his phone was off. I got in my truck and drove to the Cullen's house. I was surprised. Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie were outside, they all looked like they wanted to kill something. I take that back they looked like they were about to kill something. Jasper was pacing back and forth angrily.

I jumped out of my car and started walking over to them.

"Why are you here? You're not going to stop us!" Rosalie yelled.

"Stop you from what?" I asked. What was she talking about?

"Rose, stop. It's not her fault that her friends are stupid idiots." Emmett called.

"What are you guys talking about?" I asked.

"Your friends are going to die. I don't care how much you love your precious wolves they're dead." Rosalie said. The wolves? No!

"No! You can't hurt them!" I cried. Not my friends.

"Watch us!" Rosalie hissed. "Edward come on Jasper's getting less and less patient." Rosalie called. Edward was in on this? No, he couldn't hurt them; he knew how much that would hurt me. Just then Edward walked out of house; he looked like he was in unbearable pain. I ran to him.

"Edward what's going on, you can't fight them!" I pleaded.

"Watch me." He said menacingly. I never had seen him this mad, only when James was trying to get to me.

"Why?"

"I don't need a reason; I don't have to explain anything to you. You're a werewolf lover. Switzerland if I remember correctly." He said. Then he started walking away from me and towards the rest of them.

"At least they're not acting like monsters." Edward stopped dead in his tracks. "They did nothing to you!" I yelled. Edward quickly spun around with a murderous glare it made him seem like a vampire. I cringed back.

"THEY DID NOTHING? GO INSIDE AND TELL ME THEY DID NOTHING! They hurt my lil sister and now I'm going to hurt them. Go ahead and hate me, I won't let Jacob go unpunished." Edward growled and then he and the rest of them were gone.

What does he mean go inside, what about Alice? I ran inside and gasped. Alice was lying on the couch with Esme at her side. Alice had bandages around her ankle and her wrist and a bandage going around her head, and then I looked at her stomach where a very noticeable claw mark was going across her stomach.

"Alice." I whispered. Alice turned and faced me and she smiled but then winced. I ran over to her not knowing where I could touch her. Esme was whimpering and patting Alice's head. "The wolves?" I asked even thought I already knew the answer.

"Jacob really really doesn't like me." Alice said with a smirk. "I'm worried about them Bella, they might get hurt." And her smirked dropped of her face. "You're the only one that can stop it; you're the only one who can reason with them. Please!"

"The wolves deserve what is coming to them!" I said. How could they do this to her, little and defenseless Alice.

"Please, they might deserve it but Jasper and Emmett and Rose and Edward don't deserve to get hurt." I nodded I understood.

"Esme will you take me to them?" Esme smiled and nodded. Carlisle came to sit with Alice and then Esme slung me on her back and started of running.


	4. Chapter 4

Bella POV

As Esme ran into the forest I fiercely hopped the fighting hadn't started yet. As we got into a patch of woods Esme set me on the ground. We walked over and looked at the scene before us. It was if a line had been drawn in the middle. The wolves were in a line and I noticed Jacob in the middle. On the other side were Jasper then Rosalie then Edward and then Emmett. Edward was right across from Jacob.

"We're not here because Jacob was on out territory. We are here because Jacob hurt my sister!" Edward growled. Then I saw his eyes almost turn dead black. "Yes, I'm positive…then I guess we're going to settle this the hard way." Edward said and everyone crouched down into fighting position. No! I ran into the patch of woods.

"Stop!" I yelled walking towards them with Esme right on my tail. Everybody stood up straighter.

"Don't do this." I pleaded.

"I get that you don't want your precious wolves to be hurt Bella but they—" I cut him off by grabbing him and kissing him. I pulled away, now that I had his attention.

"I don't care about them! I wish they would suffer for what they did to Alice but Alice doesn't want this. You need to respect her wishes." I turned to Jasper then. "Alice needs you with her now. She doesn't need to worry about you, and she's freaking out." I said softly.

"I can't go back right now. I love her and I'm suppose to protect her but I failed." Jasper said. Jasper looked miserable.

"No matter how much you love somebody, there's still a possibility of them getting hurt and it's not your fault. The only thing that is your fault is Carlisle getting hit in the face because he's trying to stop Alice from coming after you." I said and he chuckled.

"Thanks Bella. I'm really glad you're my sister." He kissed my cheek and then started off into the woods.

"Wow Bella that…that just touched my heart." Emmett said holding his hand to his chest, pretending to cry.

"Shut it Em." I said sticking my tongue out.

"I'm sorry Bella. I shouldn't have been mean to you. I just lost it when I saw my sister so broken." Rose said. "Forgive me? You saved my family again today."

"Of course I do." I said and she smiled at me. Rose took Emmett's hand and ran off into the woods, Esme followed behind them. I turned to the wolves. "You deserved everything that they were going to do to you. EVERYTHING, especially you Jacob, I never knew you could be this person. This is why we're friends no more. I'm getting married so don't call and don't come around" I turned and walked over to a stunned Edward. He picked me up and slung me across his back. "Let's go home." I said.

As we got home Edward pulled me back.

"We're really getting married?" he asked.

"If you'll have me, but you still have to change me." I said with a smile and Edward nodded. Edward beamed with joy and bent down to kiss me. We walked in hand and hand and everyone congratulated us. Alice.

"I already know what colors and ooo the perfect dress!" then she was on about the wedding with Jasper holding her.

I smiled at them all my family; I knew I made the right choice. I needed my new found family. I sat in Edward's lap and quickly started on to my forever.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note

Listen it was really hard writing this short story because I love Alice with all my heart but I got through it. Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
